


Castiel's childhood

by amazinglyhorribleegg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Abused Balthazar, Abused Castiel, Angel Lucifer (Supernatural), Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Baby Castiel, Balthazar is a Good Friend, Balthazar protects Castiel, But Kinda Sad, But is actually really depressed, But so does Castiel, Castiel Needs a Hug, Castiel childhood, Castiel-centric, Crying Gabriel, Depressed Gabriel, Fledgling Balthazar, Fledgling Castiel, Gabriel Lives, Gabriel Needs a Hug, Gabriel puts on a smile, Gen, Good Lucifer, Guilty Gabriel, Mean Naomi, Mute Castiel, Naomi Being a Dick, Nice Lucifer, Not Happy, POV Gabriel, Past Child Abuse, Protective Balthazar, Protective Gabriel, Protective Lucifer, Protective Michael, Protective Raphael, Sad Gabriel, Scared Castiel, but not really sad, everybody needs a hug, headcannons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazinglyhorribleegg/pseuds/amazinglyhorribleegg
Summary: If there's one angel dad loves as much as he loved Lucifer, it's Castiel.~Gabriel reflects on Castiel's childhood, and let's just say that Castiel has a shitty childhood.[Made this to show most of my headcannons on Castiel's childhood]





	

Castiel... Castiel is an amazing angel. If there was one angel father loved as much as he used to love Lucifer, it was Castiel. Dad spent extra time on him I know, putting every feather on his wing on one at a time. I know that because dad handing me Castiel to take care of as a child.

  
I was thrilled to have a little baby angel to take care of. Archangels don’t get assigned humans to look after or angels to mentor, so this was a new experience. When I first saw baby Castiel I was amazed. Out of all baby angels I have seen, Castiel looked the best. He was quiet, looking up at me with big, trusting eyes. Father gave me orders I never forgot.

  
_Gabriel, I trust you to take care of this angel. His name is Castiel. He has a big life ahead of him. He is the angel that will lift the righteous man from hell and save the world. You need to protect him and teach him the life lessons I have taught you. How to fight, fly, control his grace and so much more. Do me well, Gabriel._

  
When I brought him home to the nest all my brothers were surprised and excited. Lucifer was hyped to have a new family member, happy to help me take care of him. Michael was interested in parts of Castiel that make him unique. His raven wings, his bright blue eyes that look around in awe. Raphael was a little uncertain to have another angel, but I knew that Castiel would grow on him.

  
Fast forward a year or two and Castiel says his first word. Let me paint a picture: I’m standing beside Castiel’s crib and talking to Lucifer. He decides to go and he pats me on the back and says ‘See you, Gabriel,” he goes to walk away when we hear Castiel’s little voice. “Abe-well!” It shocked both me and Lucifer. Castiel was jumping at the edge of his crib, trying to get my attention. “Abe-well! Abe-well!” I couldn’t stop my smile as I lifted Castiel up and hugged him, Lucifer smiling as well.

  
A year later and he was speaking full sentences. Seven years later and Lucifer was taking him to look around earth. I got to watch my little angel grow up until he was about five hundred years – about the same look as a three year old child.

  
That’s when Naomi came. It was Castiel’s five hundredth birthday and I was showing him around the clouds when Naomi told me that she needed Castiel. She was taking all the five hundred year old angels and teaching them herself, and she told me Castiel was the most important. She said we haven’t been teaching him fast enough and that he wouldn’t be able to survive the future. I fought, dad knows I fought with all my energy, but in the end Naomi got Castiel. He didn’t even understand where he was going.

  
It was the first time and archangel cried.

  
Castiel was gone for a long time. I never forgot him and I may or may not of celebrated all of his birthdays. If sitting alone in my room counted as a celebration.  
Finally, one day I got him back. He was a two thousand years old. He looked around seven and he was wrecked. His halo was dirty, his wings looked like they were almost abused and there was little life in his eyes. He was also dressed in bad clothing. Did I mention that he had a friend with him? His name was Balthazar and he claimed that he didn’t know how to find his mentor. He was a little older then Castiel but not much.

  
I felt horrible but relieved. I took in Balthazar and I found his mentor quickly. Then it was time to focus on Castiel. He was grown to listen to orders and afraid to disobey. I didn’t like that. I slowly taught him to be more open and soon his real personality was showing. We played tricks on my brother, I snuck him human food from the future and we explored the grassy terrain of the dinosaurs. Lucifer sword fought with him and sang him to sleep at night and Michael taught him everything he needed to know about earth in a fun way (he taught Castiel about rocks by throwing pebbles at me). Him and Balthazar played and laughed, leaving the nest and talking to other angels.

  
Castiel got bullied by other angels for his wings. They were a dark blue, like the sky when the sun just set or the deep waters. That’s when I figured out that Balthazar is the best protector. He threatened the other angels that were twice his size and if his daring personality didn’t do the trick he told them that he would call in the archangels to ‘smite’ them. That scared off the bullies. One that kept coming back was an angel called Uriel. I brought Lucifer in and we both scared him for good.

Life was good, the dinosaurs were evolving before our eyes and Balthazar had sleepovers with Castiel.

  
Castiel was five thousand – looked about nine years old – when Naomi took him for a second time. I hugged him and he was crying, recognizing the face that tortured him. He was taken away and when my brothers tried to comfort me I almost hurt them with my wings.

  
That was the second time an archangel cried.

  
Castiel was gone for much longer this time. I was scared to death about him and I asked father repeatedly if he was alright. All dad would tell me was that he was alive. He finally came back when he was around a million years old – thirteen years. All the archangels welcomed him with a big hug and love. I didn’t understand why he was acting so awkward did he forget about us? Our family of five?

  
Then he said, “I don’t remember you all,” I don’t know if my brothers heard his voice over my heart breaking. He explained that Naomi mind washed him and he only remembered faint bits of us. I was back at the drawing board, teaching him and letting him open up. Only this time it took much longer for him to show his personality. He was much more closed and shy. Balthazar wasn’t much better. They both looked drained within an inch of their life, something no young angels should look like. It relived me that he remembered Balthazar still.

  
Many things happened in the next million or so years. Dinosaurs got wiped out in an asteroid accident when me and my brothers were making planets (Me and Luci kept throwing asteroids at Michael and Raphael and Raphael ended up starting a huge asteroid fight. He threw one and it missed, hitting the earth) Castiel and Balthazar became close friends, Michael found my secret candy stash and told on me, ect. Ect.

  
Then when Castiel was almost a million – fifteen years – surprise, surprise! Naomi took him again. This time she didn’t even tell me, I woke up with a note saying that she took him.  
Time lapse another million years, ice age happens and ends, leaves start growing and more planets are made (and destroyed) by me and my brothers. Once again, Castiel came back. It felt like each time he came back he got worse and it was more obvious he was tortured. His wings drooped behind him, he was still wearing an ugly bedsheet that Naomi made them wear and... his halo wasn’t around his head. Naomi put all of her angels halos around their necks. That was torture in itself. They burned with grace, meaning that the angels can’t mask the pain of the burns. I felt sick to my stomach.

  
Once again, Castiel didn’t remember us. He remembered Balthazar, though.  
He was bullied more for his halo. This time Balthazar was too shy to speak up. Castiel would run to the forest and cry, paint his wings, try to rip out his halo. Nothing worked. Balthazar would always come and comfort him and they would spend hours in the forest talking. It was their home. Me and Castiel built the platypus, something almost completely made up with Castiel’s creativity. I was proud of him. We made small animals and hijacked my brothers builds before, but we never made one ourselves.

  
Then Castiel got abducted once again. It hurt. He was gone for a long time, my brothers gave up trying to comfort me long ago. I fell into a pit of depression.

  
Even when Castiel came back it just made me feel more guilty. I could barely recognize him. He was pretty much mute and there was no questioning if he was tortured or not. He was abused. Forced to fly and use his grace until he passed out. His halo was dull and his wings were malnourished, no hint of his laughter or smile that brightened up the room.  
No matter how hard I tried, I never got that personality back. I tricked my brothers with him and he would smile before getting fearful of how my brothers would act. He spent more time in the forest with Balthazar, talking and joking. It was the only time he really laughed.

  
At that point I realized that Naomi has turned him into a robot – an item to be used and slaved, not expecting anything in return. I hated that. I started not taking care of myself and a thousand years in I hated myself for it. I wasn’t showing Castiel how to act, I was succumbing to depression.

  
The last time Castiel went to Naomi was only for a week. He got his brain wiped, learned everything about humans and evolution and was thrown out. Only this time instead of giving up, I smiled. I faked a smile and laughed, played jokes and got excited. It was a total change in my life and even if it was tiring, it was worth it because it became a habit. I didn’t want to look like the depressing angel, I wanted to be the funny guy.

  
Castiel was over a billion years old – maybe twenty in looks – when he moved out. He started a new life, disconnected from everybody else and made a nest somewhere in the forest. Even after that I kept on smiling. He would sometimes visit me, ask me how I’m doing and leave, but other then that I never heard from him. For all I know, he even left Balthazar. Even when they didn’t talk they were still friends. Balthazar’s human died when she was only three and Castiel stayed with him until he could move on.

  
Slowly but surely, those beautiful blue eyes grew brighter, his personality shown more and his wings became healthier. He was and will always still be a robot to Naomi, but him and his friends are learning how to overcome their past and move on. Castiel found enjoyment in what he loves and you know what? This is all a part of growing up. He may not remember his childhood, but that’s ok. We can make up for it now.

  
Balthazar and Castiel were at Dean Winchesters birth. Castiel was sitting beside Dean while waiting for Sam to come home from the hospital. Castiel met Sam’s angel when the fire burned their house down. The angels name was Lucia, and she was kind of a dick.

  
Castiel lifted Dean Winchester from hell, fought the war, lifted Sam Winchester from hell.

  
Castiel found is own family. His own life. He found a dysfunctional family that he deserved.

  
If I had one thing to say to Castiel it would be telling him about how proud I am. I watched my baby grow up into this beautiful angel that loved and devoted his life to the Winchesters. He saved the world multiple times. Cas did an amazing job at life. I think I’m getting tear drops on this paper.

  
And to Dad, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for not teaching Castiel like I should of. I tried my hardest, you know I did. I hope I did well enough.  
I hope everybody who reads this realizes how amazing Castiel is, how unique he is. He’s gods favourite.

  
One day I’ll show myself to Castiel again, show him that I’m not dead. For now though, I just want to watch him.

 

  
Love, the youngest Archangel, Gabriel


End file.
